Trembling walls
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: What was taken with power can only be regained with power, it's the law of life


Another random One-shot, I hope you like it.

* * *

Walls shook, various items and trinkets crashed off the table onto the floor. One girl cradled herself in a fetal position, her bizarre rose locks fell around her head, shielding her from the outside world; her hair dialed to block out the noise, so she cupped her hand over her ears.

Suddenly, everything was still. She peered through the strands and looked around, as if the meager room would relieve her of her confusion.

There was a creak and the moon filtered through the momentary creak in the door, the light was gone as soon as it came. She glanced at the lopsided clock on the opposite wall. It was five minutes to Curfew.

She bowed her head back, and stared at an imaginary dot between her legs. A shadow loomed over her, and a hand cradled the small of her back.

She raised her eyes, green, sea-foam green, eyes searching azure ones, as the deep oceans, with so many emotions swirling through them, would hold the one answer she sought.

Blond locks shook as the man that held her shook his head. She furrowed her eyebrows and resumed her staring.

The blond sighed and took a seat beside her. He ran his bronzed hand through his unruly hair and rubbed his friend's neck with the other.

Another boom resounded to the left, he wasn't sure, the shaking was much worse.

"That was a close one, Naruto." She finally said when the walls weren't trembling. "Do you think we're next?" She stared up at him with a blank look.

He forced a smile to his lips, accentuating the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you have to be optimistic and keep your hopes up." His usual cheerfulness was marred by the worry obvious in his tone.

She shook her head. "We just lost Kakashi last month, we can't lose Sasuke too." She croaked.

The blond sighed and tugged her closer. She clutched the soft cotton of his white wife beater. "We are not going to Sakura, have faith in the bastard."

"I shouldn't have sent him, he could be dead because of me."

"_You are not going, Sakura." A dark haired man shouted, he stood in front of the door, as if he could stop her from leaving the hut with his body, he probably would._

"_Sasuke, for the last time, I need thos-"_

"_I don't care." He shouted. "You can't go, it's past curfew, and you will be shot on sight."_

_She sighed and impatiently thumped her foot. "Sasuke, my supplier won't reschedule, it's either now or next month, I can't wait that long." _

_She started to move forward but he stood his ground. "You can live without a pack of Tylenol or fucking antibiotics." He hissed, almost reaching over to shake her. _

_She threw her backpack on the ground and matched his his with one of her own. "The damn antibiotics are keeping us alive, Kakashi died because I didn't have them on me._

"_Kakashi died because he was shot." He shouted, his bellow shaking the fragile walls. The brunet sighed and inhaled sharply." That's what will happen to you if you go out there, I can't go out there."_

_Sakura took the three steps that separated them and embraced him. "I can't allow you, or Naruto to die either. They are poisoning us, Sasuke, we can't live without the medicines."_

_He sagged against her and sighed with defeat. "I'll go." He said, after what seemed like an eternity._

She continued to soak his shirt and chest for what seemed like hours, no light seeped through the inexistent windows, providing no telling sign of how long they sat there.

She was just beginning to doze off when a loud siren rattled them awake. They bounded to their feet and stared at each other. Sakura shot the blond worried glances.

"It's alright, Sakura." He assured, unsure as to why she was frightened. "Just a routine search."

She shook her head furiously. "The papers, oh god, I don't know where Sasuke put the papers, he could have taken them, god, Naruto."

The blond cursed. He was just about to ransack the scarce room for the required documents when loud banging resounded against the door.

"Root officers, open this door, now."

Sakura's eyes welled with tears as Naruto walked to open the door. There was nothing else he could do, they would tear it down anyway.

Two officers burst in, with two mean-looking dogs by their side. The animals, no, beasts, growled at them, they seemed to be looking for the smallest reason to take a chunk out of them.

Naruto stepped in front of her in a futile attempt to guard her.

"Id's." One of the officers barked at them. Her blond friend glanced over his shoulder. He flinched when the order was repeated.

He reached for the pocket of his right jeans and handed the piece of paper to the brown haired officer.

Sakura whimpered so low that only he could her, she reached for the back pocket of her pocket anyways, and stepped around Naruto to hand over her own personal identification.

Naruto's Id was handed back to him. The one that held Sakura's frowned.

He pointed his bat at her. "This one is from Sound."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but it was too late, they were already reaching for the handcuffs and the horrible black sac that they place on prisoners' heads, prisoners handed the death sentence.

"W-wait." He stammered but the cold metal was already clicked into place. Tears flowed down Sakura's cheek just before her lovely pink hair was shielded from his vision.

"Wait."

The order came much stronger this time, and from a much deeper voice. The officers turned to the door, their captive visibly relaxed.

Sasuke Uchiha walked inside the room, he held a large wooden box in his hands. He placed that on the floor and reached for his Id before he was asked for it.

The officer nodded at his partner as soon as he inspected the paper. Sasuke reached into a black backpack that was leaning against the wall and pulled another piece of paper.

The officer snatched it out of his hands and read over the contents. He studied Sasuke.

"This one is your wife?" He nudged the rosette with his baton for emphasis. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists at his sides and nodded sharply.

The man that questioned him nodded at his partner and gestured to release her. They turned to leave but stopped at the sight of the box. Sasuke was already opening the lid for them.

The brown haired one fiddled with the objects inside. He held a glass vial with a murky liquid inside.

"I-I am a d-doctor." Sakura stammered. She assured them with a nod.

The two officers gave them one last disdainful look and left. They barely locked the door behind them, and Sakura was already throwing herself in her husband's arms. Naruto sighed with relief and put his hand to his chest.

Sasuke returned the embrace chastely, he was out of her arms before she had the chance to bask in his warmth. She gasped with confusion then frowned when he bent by the box.

Her rose eyebrows disappeared in her hairline when a boy stepped out. The short dark haired child coughed and sputtered, he shook himself out of the blanket that Sasuke used to shield him under the guise of medical supplies.

She surged forward before she could stop herself. "Sasuke, who is this?"

He shook his head mutely and gestured to one of the blankets. She did as he silently ordered and prepared a makeshift bed. Sasuke held the sleepy child in his arms and placed him on the blankets. The boy as out before his head hit the floor.

Naruto joined the two. "What happened, man? Where were you?"

"Undergrounds." Sasuke responded. Sakura studied him, he was exhausted, dark bags marred the pale skin under his eyes, his dark eyes were bloodshot, and his whole appearance stated that he was drained. She quickly scanned for injuries and sighed with relief when she spotted none.

"Itachi is gone."

Green and blue eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Itachi is gone, dead. They got him." They knew better than believe his nonchalance. Sakura rubbed his back. Out of the three of them, Sasuke was the most affected by their guardian's death. Kakashi was a father to him, he raised him ever since he was three, Naruto and Sakura came at age seven and nine respectively. And now his brother…

He cleared his throat. "The rebels are going to retaliate, this is it." He said. "Either we get what was taken from us this time, or never."

"How-"

"They want me to finish what my brother started, Sakura. I am going to lead them." There was no question tone, it was a statement.

She shook her head in confusion." The boy-"

"He is Itachi's. He saw his father killed."

Naruto sighed." His mother?"

"Used her last breath to tell me to take care of him."

The three stared at the sleeping boy, he was oblivious to what was being plotted. He only knew that the man that saved him was the only family that he had left.

Sakura's eyes watered. It seemed like a déjà vu to her. Except that this time, it was not a sliver headed ex-soldier taking in three homeless boys, it was three, two men and a woman, taking in a boy, not to learn to cope, but to give him a new life. They were not going to hide under rocks and behind shaking walls, they were going to fight.

What was taken with power can only be regained by power, it was time that they fought for their freedom.

"Take care of him." Sasuke said, he looked at the boy, but his words were for Sakura.

_I am leaving._

"I will." She croaked.

_I'll wait._

He squeezed her hand in his and did not let go.

_I'll be back._

* * *

___  
_Shot out to the kids of Gaza, hang in there, our hearts are with you.

Review please


End file.
